1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational board game apparatus, and more particularly to a game for improving the spelling capability and vocabulary of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games which are fun to play and which also have an educational aspect are very popular and useful, particularly among younger persons. Such games provide an interesting and an enjoyable pastime and may subconsciously increases the player's knowledge. There are a number of games known in the prior art of this nature, such as Scrabble.RTM. which improves vocabulary and spelling and has enjoyed great success. Other games of a similar type include that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,513 to Evans in which a gameboard having spaces and a goal is provided. An audio recording contains questions and problems which a player must answer correctly to be able to move a piece along a path on the board to the goal. Sawyer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,725, teaches a game involving cards having words to be defined. A gameboard with a spinning arrow is used in conjunction with the cards. Board games with squares over which tiles are moved are shown by de Cadier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,058, and Spohn in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,513. Blackman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,560 discloses a board game using tiles and color coded dice.